fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Petals
In order to restore the Prism Flower, the Prism Hearts Precure must gather the Miracle Petals (ミラクル花片 Mirakuru Kahen) of the previous Precure teams. Each Miracle Petal they hunt for has an associated lesson with it. By unlocking the Miracle Petal of a previous team's Prism Cards, the Prism Hearts Cures can access special powers, often a special attack based on the previous Precure teams' special powers. The creation of a Miracle Petal is signaled when the Prism Cards of the team that has been unlocked start to glow before the card appears to the girls. Nature A Miracle Petal is a special golden card that contains the Pretty Cure Insignia of the represented team. This can be used much like any other Prism Card, however it can, with the exception of three of the Miracle Petals, can only initiate a purification attack The Miracle Petal of a Precure team can be transferred remotely to the Prism Cards when at least one member of the team approves the Prism Hearts Cure's worthiness. It can be transferred directly via a physical contact with the cards as well. Once the power is taken from a member of the Precure team, all other members' Power will be lost too. It is revealed that inexperienced Precure teams may be unaware of their own Miracle Petals, like in cases of the Prism Hearts and Shinobi Stars team. Miracle Petal by Team Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart The Prism Screw (プリズム・スクリュー Purizumu Sukuryū) is an attack that can only be performed by Cure Light and Cure Splash, where they use the power of light and water to fire a powerful beam that purifies the opponent. It funcions and is visually similar to the Marble Screw (マーブル・スクリュー Māburu Sukuryū) The Futari Wa Pretty Cure Miracle Petal was granted to the Prism Hearts Precure by Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black) during their third fight against Cure Hunter, before it evolved thanks to Kyuseishu Aya's efforts to upgrade her initial finisher, the Aurora Screw (オーロラスクリュー Aōrora Sukuryū), into the Luminario Wave (ルミナリオウェーブ'' Ruminario U~ēbu'') Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star The Heart Stream (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) is an attack that requires all of the corresponding Prism Cards to work, which allows the girls to perform a combination attack of the Cure's Twin Stream Splash (ツインストリーム・スプラッシュ Tsuin Sutorīmu Supurasshu) and Spiral Star Splash (スパイラルスタースプラッシュ Supairaru Sutā Supurasshu) The Splash Star Miracle Petal was granted to Sanagi Maya by Mishou Mai (Cure Egret) during Cure Papillon's final battle against Bottom Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo The Flutter Dream (フラッタードリーム Furattā Dorīmu) is an attack that's usable by any of the Cures and it allows them to send out a swarm of butterflies to bind an enemy in place. The Yes! 5 Miracle Petal was initially extracted from Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream) by Cure Hunter, but was taken back by Kogo Jou, whose efforts helped evolved the Miracle Petal and upgraded her finisher, the Dreamy Bash (ドリーミーバッシュ Dorīmī Basshu), into the Midnight Breaker (ミドナイトブレーカー Midonaito Burēkā) Fresh Pretty Cure! The Clover Slam '(クローバースラム ''Kurōbā Suramu) is an attack where a prism appears in the hands of one of the Cures and they start passing it around, the prism growing larger and more colorful as it goes. Finally it’s passed to Aya and starts glowing like a rainbow. She then proceeds to hurl it towards an enemy. The Fresh Miracle Petal was granted to Sukui Hikari by Higashi Setsuna (Cure Passion) in order to help the Precure defeat Kan Passion Heartcatch Pretty Cure The '''Blossoming Fortissimo (ブ ブルーミングフォルティッシモ Burūmingu Forutisshimo) is an attack that can only be performed by Cure Light, Cure Splash, and Cure Trinity, in which Cure Trinity boosts the power of Cure Light and Cure Splash's Aurora Screw and Aqua Break into one attack. This attack is functionally similar to the Shining Fortissimo (シャイニングフォルティシモ Shainingu Foruteshimo) The Heartcatch Miracle Petal was granted to the Prism Hearts Precure by Tsukikage Yuri (Cure Moonlight) during a battle against a Desertrian-possessed Cologne Suite Pretty Cure♪ The All-Star Symphony (オールスターシンフォニー Purikyu Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) is an attack that can be performed by the core six members of the team, in which they start to play a tune before unleashing a series of sonic blasts towards the opponent. The Suite Miracle Petal was granted to Sanagi Maya by Shirabe Ako (Cure Muse) after the latter helped her gain the courage to sing Smile Pretty Cure! The Elemental Roulette (エレメンタルルーレット Erementa Rurūretto) is an attack that requires any of the corresponding Prism Cards, in which each Cure uses an elemental variant of the team's finishing attacks. They include the Light Burst, Sunshine Inferno, Max Thunder, Hurricane Shoot, Blizzard Break, and a variant of the Happy Shower called the Candy Shower. They also gain the Candy Hammer and Pop Sword, which summon the two Smile fairies and transform them into weapons the Cures can use in battle. Cure Echo can use these as well but not Elemental Roulette. The Smile Miracle Petal was granted to the Prism Hearts Precure by Hoshizora Miyuki (Cure Happy) after the Cures had escaped a storybook created by a revived Joker DokiDoki Pretty Cure! The Miracle Prism Lights (ミラクルプリズムライト Mirakuru Purizumu Raito) are the Precure's main attack item, they resemble the Miracle Lights and can enter a battle mode when using a Prism Card. They were created on Planet Miracle by Piton with the help of Okada Joe and Akagi Towa (Cure Scarlet) The DokiDoki Miracle Petal was granted to Sakagami Ayumi by Aida Mana (Cure Heart) and Regina after she had helped the two for the day Happiness Charge Pretty Cure The Mirror Burst (ミラーバースト Mirā Bāsuto) is a special combination attack that combines two Precure's finishing moves together. This results in a unique finisher depending on which finishers are used in the combination. The Happiness Charge Miracle Petal was granted to Kyuseishu Aya by Hikawa Iona (Cure Fortune) after Aya was able to outlast the girl in a one-hour battle Go! Princess Pretty Cure Initially, Kuroro's ability to transform into a Prism Changer constituted as the Miracle Petal, but later on Cure Noble was able to combine her power with that of Cure Papillon and Cure Mirage to create a variant of the Trinity Explosion (トリニティエクスプロジオン Toriniti Ekusupurojion) called the Royal Fantasy '( ロイヤルファンタジー ''Roiyaru Fantajī) The Go! Princess Miracle Petal was granted to Kogo Jou by Haruno Haruka (Cure Flora) after she had gained the resolve to become a Precure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure The '''Heartful Rainbow (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō) is an attack that the Precure can recreate using the corresponding Prism Cards. The Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal was initially stolen by Cure Hunter after it was extracted from Izayoi Riko (Cure Magical), but it was taken back by the Precure. KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode The Kirakiraru Prism Fantasy (きらきらるプリズムファンタジー Kirakiraru Purizumu Fantajī) is an attack exclusive to Cure Noble in which she creates a ball of concentrated Kirakiraru into the air that spins around, spraying its contents in all directions. The KiraKira Miracle Petal was initially stolen by Dark Onibi after it was extracted from Kenjou Akira (Cure Chocolat), but it was taken back by Tategami Aoi (Cure Gelato) in order to give to the Prism Hearts Cures. HUGtto Pretty Cure The Trinity Concert (トリニティ・コンサート Toriniti Konsāto) is an group attack once performed by the core trio that can be recreated using the corresponding Prism Cards. The HUGtto! Miracle Petal was granted to Sukui Hikari by Aisaki Emiru (Cure Macherie) after seeing the girl gain the resolve to become Cure Trinity Star Twinkle☆Pretty Cure The Shining Star '( シャイニング・スター ''Shainingu Sutā) is an attack that only Cure Light and Cure Splash can perform, in which they can perform a duo variant of the Southern Cross Shoot The Star Twinkle Miracle Petal was granted to the Prism Hearts Precure by Yuni (Cure Cosmos) as a means to defeat Kan Cosmo Healin' Good Pretty Cure TBA Cyberverse Pretty Cure The '''DigiGotchi Parade (デジゴッチパレード Dejigotchi Parēdo) is an attack that can be performed by the core six members, where in they summon an army of Tamagotchi and Digimon to barrage their opponents with a ton of special attacks. This is an attack that was similar to the attack done by the Precure during the film, Cyberverse Pretty Cure: Cyber War! A Dazzling Encounter. The Cyberverse Miracle Petal was almost stolen by Bottom from Saiba Sasami (Cure Byte) but Ebu Sumire (Cure Web) was able to send it to the Precure in time Sporty Pretty Cure The Reyleigh Shoot (レイリーシュート Reirī Shūto) is an attack exclusive to Cure Trinity, in which she creates a ball of light that can be kicked straight into an opponent. It is visually similar to Cure Goal's Spiky Shoot The Sporty Miracle Petal was obtained after the support of the various civilians focused their Miracle Lights towards the Precure, before it was approved later on by Kettei Natsumi (Cure Allez) Dino Spirits Pretty Cure The Dinosaur Carnival (恐竜のカーニバル Kyōryū no Kānibaru) is an attack that can be performed by the core six using the corresponding Prism Cards, in which the Precure summon the spirits of the velociraptor, pteradon, smilodon, pachyrhinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus rex to stampede onto the opponent. The Dino Spirits Miracle Petal was obtained after the support of the various civilians focused their Miracle Lights towards the Precure, before it was approved later on by Katsuki Rentaro (Cure Gnaw) Prism Hearts Pretty Cure Miracle Form (ミラクルフォーム Mirakuru Fōmu) is a special transformation that can boost the powers of the Precure and even allow them to use the Prism Finale (プリズムフィナーレ Purizumu Fināre), where they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. The Prism Hearts Miracle Petal was created after all of the Precure had gained their Miracle Forms, before it was evolved by Cure Echo's Miracle Form, allowing the group to combine into a single entity named Cure Mother (キュアマザー Kyua Mazā) Trivia *Multiple Miracle Petals can be used at the same time, as shown various times when the group combine the power of these cards together. *The Prism Hearts Cure's creation of the Miracle Petals is similar to the Gokaiger's acquisition of Greater Powers and the unsealing of Kamen Rider Decade's Rider Cards. In all three cases, a lesson or conflict must be resolved before a past season's power becomes available to them. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Attacks